


Four Christmases Ago

by MiHnn



Series: Christmas Kisses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the smallest thing can make the biggest impact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Christmases Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dramione Drabble Christmas Challenge 2010.
> 
> Prompt : Christmas Cards
> 
> Beta : ListenAndBelieve

**December 1998**

He was considered an outcast after the Second Wizarding War. Therefore, it was no surprise that the first Christmas following the war, his eighteen year old self received no party invitations or Yuletide wishes.

He had recently acquired a low paying job at the Ministry in an effort to show an innocent front against the very institution that seized all Malfoy assets for investigation. He worked amongst many of his schoolmates; but none who gave him a second glance whenever he passed by. Which is why he was surprised when he received a Christmas card addressed to him personally on his office desk.

He stared at the card with a reindeer on the cover for a few minutes, wondering which of his former acquaintances could be so heartless as to joke around with him during the holiday season. It took the gentle nudging of Ogden's finest for him to flip the card open and read the message inside. Needless to say, he had never been more surprised in his life.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 __

Here's hoping that this season finds you and your family well.  
Happy Christmas,

 _From Hermione._

He stared at the meticulous handwriting in confusion. There had been moments where she had sent him a kind smile now and then; but he had ignored her studiously. Surely that was no reason for her to consider him when sending out her Christmas cards?

He took the card home that night and placed it carefully in the middle drawer of his mahogany desk, intending to throw it out later. Funny thing is, he never got around to it.

  


 **December 1999**

It had been a hard year. His father had been convicted by the Wizengamot for crimes committed while under the service of the Dark Lord, and sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. He had just arrived home after a particularly tiring day with the lawyers, when he saw the Christmas card lying innocently on his desk. Even though he wasn't surprised by its presence, he was uncomfortable with the reaction he had to the picture of Santa Claus. He almost felt.. relieved that he wasn't forgotten by someone in the world; even though he hadn't spoken a word to that same 'someone' in over two years.

He didn't even take off his cloak and settle himself behind the desk, as was custom, before he flipped open the card.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 __

May this season bring hope, even if it seems impossible, to you and your family.  
Happy Christmas,

 _From Hermione._

He felt that the message was specifically for him. He had to fight the urge to floo to Nott's or Zabini's homes just to check if they had received Christmas cards from the bookworm; and if they had, whether it had the same message inside. Instead, he placed it in the drawer on top of the previous card from the year before. He promised himself he will toss them when he clears out his documents and moved into his father's study.

He ended up moving the desk as it is, changing none of its contents.

  


 **December 2000**

He was running late from a meeting when he finally arrived at his office at the Ministry. They were having the annual Christmas party that he had no intention of attending. Which was why he intended to stop by the office, pick up his work and head home. The card placed discreetly on his table caused him to pause. That year, she had chosen a picture of a decorated Christmas tree with presents hidden underneath it. Unknowingly, he smiled to himself at the familiarity of the offhand gift, before he flipped open the card.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 __

May this season bring you peace and friendship for all the years you've yearned for it.  
Happy Christmas,

 _From Hermione._

He stared at that word, _'friendship'_. Was this her way of telling him that she wanted to be friends? There had been moments where he had seen her trying to get up the courage to talk to him; but he always made sure to walk away first. He had never been a person for confrontation, even if it was friendly.

Without thinking much of what he was about to do, he pocketed the card, and headed out.

When he arrived at the office party, many stared, and others diverted their heads in quick whispers. But his eyes had landed only on the one person who smiled at him. She immediately invited him openly, which only served to put everyone else at ease. They didn't speak much that night; but when they did, it was civil and courteous on both ends. He never mentioned the cards, even though he felt the inescapable need to.

  


 **December 2001**

He had decided to beat her to the curb and send his own Christmas card first. However, in an effort to ensure that she wouldn't think herself special, he sent cards to everyone he worked with. The last Christmas party had become a stepping stone to his social inclusion. He was no longer treated as a leper. And even though he didn't consider any one of them friends, he did have colleagues and acquaintances who didn't shy away from a greeting. When her card arrived as planned (a toy soldier on the cover this time), he smirked to himself, having already thought of what she would say in response to his own Yuletide wishes. What he didn't expect, was to be struck dumb.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 __

I hope this season brings you all that you hope for.  
Happy Christmas,

 _Love, Hermione._

He stared at that word, _'love'_. What did she mean by that? Had he given her too much leeway? Maybe he had been spending too much time with her. Their discussions over lunch that were based on books, history and politics had to stop. They were obviously giving her the wrong impression that they were friends. Which they were not. Most certainly, they were not. He had never intended to be her friend; and he was positive that she never intended to be his.

After a hour long internal debate, he placed the card where he placed all the other cards: in the middle drawer of his desk. Maybe the coming year was finally the time to throw them out and forget about these new relationships he had so unwittingly forged. But, just as previous years, the cards stayed where they were. Untouched, but for the occasional moments where he read them whenever he opened that drawer.

  


 **December 2002**

He stared at the pile of Christmas cards that littered his desk. He had been pleasantly surprised by the sheer number of Christmas wishes he and his mother had received that year. This should have been a cause for celebration; they were finally being accepted by the Wizarding community after nearly four years of exile. But he found his face heavily marred by a frown. One card was missing this year.

Thinking quickly, he put on his cloak and headed to the Christmas party as he had done the past two years; only this time, to a warmer reception. He found her speaking to a few Ministry officials, and waited patiently until she was alone before he cornered her.

"I didn't get a card."

Hermione turned around, startled. "Malfoy, what..."

"Christmas card. I didn't get one this year." Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew he sounded childish, but he just didn't care.

"Oh," she said quickly before dropping her gaze. "I was planning on getting you one, but I guess I might have forgotten."

Her words hurt him more than he cared to admit. "I see," he said gruffly.

He turned on his heel to leave in an effort to hide his disappointment, when her hand on his sleeve stopped him. "Malfoy, wait." He turned back, surprised by the urgency in her tone. "I'm your Secret Santa, okay?" she whispered, ducking her head to ensure that no one else heard her. "I thought I could give you the card with your gift." She jerked her head towards the clock that hung over the entrance.

He followed her gaze and noted that there were two more hours before the Secret Santa exchange. "Oh," he mumbled, embarrassed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or maybe I can give it to you now." Leaning up on her toes, she lightly pecked his lips with hers. "Happy Christmas," she said softly as she pulled away from him.

He stayed still in his stunned state.

She giggled. "I told you I will surprise you someday. And you said I couldn't be spontane-" She never got to finish. For at that moment, he had snapped out of surprise and reached for her, his lips meeting hers gently. Her arms circled around him as she kissed him back earnestly. As far as he was concerned, she just promised him everything she ever wished for him in those Christmas cards. The kiss was absolutely perfect; and so was she.


End file.
